From the Heart
by xstardrop
Summary: High school graduation is just the end of a chapter in your life story, the rest has yet to be written.
1. chapter one - crossroads

"Karaoke?"

Marinette looked up from her sketchbook to stare at Alya. The redhead bounced in her seat excitedly and nodded vigorously, causing most of her hair to flounce about, making the half-Chinese-half-French girl laugh.

"Everyone in our class is going. Kim and Alix planned the event, and I JUST saw the message about it!" Alya pouted, "Looks like we're the last ones to confirm."

Marinette went to check her phone, and sure enough, there were 3 text messages from Alix, the oh-so-short girl from her class. Granted, she grew quite a bit over the years, but was still the smallest by far.

 _Hey Marinette! Kim and I planned to have a party after graduation, to you know, commemorate all the awesome years we've had! You in? :)_ \- Sent at 11:45AM

 _We're probably going to be doing karaoke and just having some snacks._ \- Sent at 11:47AM

 _Everyone in the class has already confirmed going, except you and Alya! Let us know soon, alright?_ \- Sent at 2:38PM

Marinette smiled and replied to the texts ( _We're definitely in! :D Thanks for the invite!)_ ,before throwing a smirk in Alya's direction.

"You didn't see the message until _now_? I thought you _always_ had your phone on you!"

Alya had arrived earlier in the afternoon, randomly, catching Marinette in the middle of sketching out a design. Alya didn't seem to mind talking as Marinette worked, and the future reporter rambled on for ages about one thing or another before discovering the text.

Alya's tinted a slight shade of red, and began muttering about distractions and dinners while the designer grinned.

 _Guess she was too into talking about Nino to notice her phone buzzing,_ Marinette thought with a small smile.

Alya had heaved a mouthful about Nino getting her a gift for graduation, how he had planned to take her out for dinner and spoiling her silly before they're due to head off to university.

With a pang of her heart, the black haired girl remembered the reason they were planning a party in the first place. University.

Marinette remembered she had been _delighted_ when she was accepted into Ecole de la Chambre Syndicale de la Couture Parisienne, and everyone was happy for her; her parents, Alya, Nino, and ... _Adrien._ When Marinette received the letter confirming her acceptance, she had instantly told Alya. Her peppy bestie had continued talking about it in school and Nino and Adrien overheard their conversation, giving their own celebratory comments.

"Congratulations! I knew you could do it, Marinette! And it's in Paris too! You won't even have to go far!" Adrien's words filled Marinette with happiness, and she just smiled at him like an idiot.

Even at the end of their high school years, she still hasn't managed to pull a confession to Adrien. The blond boy who had sat in front of her in class four years ago, the sweet, charming teen who always managed to make her tongue-tied. She lost count of how many times Alya had tried to convince her into telling him her feelings, and she tried, she really did, but every time she faced Adrien, her brain turned to mush and nothing came out of her mouth.

It wasn't that she couldn't talk to him. No, they had become friends over the years, even hanging out once in a while. It was the confessing part that was the hardest. She was never able to find an appropriate time to tell him. She always told herself, 'he was busy', 'we're friends now, that would be weird', and finally, recently, as graduation loomed closer, 'we're going to different universities. There would be no point'.

Adrien was planning to study at Massachusetts Institute of Technology in Cambridge to go into physics. The university was all the way in the United States, all the way across the globe. When Alya heard it from Nino, then relayed it to Marinette, she was, without a doubt, crushed.

Adrien knew his father _would_ send him to a university of high rank, no matter what field he chose to study. He was surprised his father had even agreed to his decision to pursue physics. He thought it would take convincing, but Gabriel had allowed it and even applied to all the good schools for him before Adrien could even registered his father's words. He had wanted to go to a school near Paris, or in France, at the very least, but his father had other wishes for him. With enough money to send him literally _anywhere_ , it wasn't shocking he was sent to one of the best universities. Halfway around the _world._

He would miss everyone he met in France, and vowed to come back for visits as often as time would allow. He felt lucky he had so many good friends he could return to, all who patted him on his back, congratulated him, and saying how much they'll miss him. The one person who didn't say anything about it was Marinette.

The shy girl kept quiet about his university, avoiding his attempts at making eye contact. Out of all the people who said they would miss him, he knew she would be the one who did the most, and her silence proved it. Adrien became aware of her feelings for him ( _"FINALLY"_ , Nino had exclaimed) two years ago, when he noticed all the pictures of him on Marinette's wall during one of his visits as Chat Noir. He had never really been inside her room, most of the time just on her balcony, but after being invited inside during an especially cold winter night, one look at her walls made everything clear. When Nino questioned how he had figured out, he barely managed to dodge the question by mumbling something about an epiphany.

He blushed, remembering back to that time; Marinette had brought up some cookies and hot chocolate to warm him up. He had escaped the heated confines of his room after a small dispute between his father regarding a photo shoot and bounded across Paris until he found himself atop the roof of a small house across a familiar bakery. He didn't expect to end up there, but that's where his feet took him, and that's where he stayed. That night had been filled with teasing, laughter and warmth, much unlike the dark, cold prison he could no longer call a house, much less home.

It was only a month later when visits to Marinette as Chat Noir increased, and slowly but surely, the thread between his precious Lady and Princess connected. His realization had caused a night of restlessness and concerns, which was excruciatingly annoying to the much grumpy Plagg, who lost out on sleep with the constant worries pouring out of his charge's mouth.

"I can't believe they're one person. I've acted the same way around both Marinette and Ladybug; what if she thought I did that to everyone? What if she hates me?"

Plagg groaned, "She has pictures of you _taped_ on her wall, there is _no_ way she would hate you."

"Yeah, but that's the _other_ part of me! My Lady only liked _Adrien_ ; Chat Noir doesn't mean anything to her."

At that, Plagg flew close to Adrien's face.

"That's not true," the black kwami said, sounding strangely gentle. "You're her partner, you two are a team. You mean everything to her."

Adrien sighed, and grumbled something incoherent.

Plagg rolled his eyes and reverted back to his lazy self. "So are you going to feed me some camembert? I'm _starving._ "

"You're lazy and annoying, you know that?" Adrien tossed a piece of cheese towards the floating creature, and Plagg caught it gleefully.

The small kwami's munching was the only sound heard as Adrien sat in silence, absorbed in his thoughts.

"So are you going to tell her you're Chat Noir?" asked Plagg, mouth full of cheese.

Adrien's reply was instant, although it wavered a little as he answered, "No. My Lady wanted to keep her identity a secret, and I'll respect that. I won't tell her I'm Chat Noir, nor will I tell her I know she's Marinette. It's just better that way."

Plagg just stared at the young blond before floating away and leaving his charge alone with his scrambled thoughts.

The next day had been awkward for Adrien, stuttering every time Marinette even _looked_ at him, and when she tried to make conversation, he would create some excuse and walk away quickly, leaving Marinette to wonder what in the world she had done to make him like this.

 _Oh, how the tables have turned,_ Adrien had thought to himself, chuckling humorously.

He got better over the weeks, and was finally able to form coherent sentences around his designer friend without tripping over his words. For the first week upon discovering Marinette and Ladybug were one and the same, Adrien had hoped for no akuma attacks, and as luck would have it, there were none.

That meant he spent less time with his Lady, but he thought that it might be a good chance to calm down before seeing her again. Well, he saw her everyday, but it was easier to avoid Marinette than his crime fighting partner.

As he began accepting his Lady and his Princess as one individual, he observed more, noticed more. He saw that the way Marinette smiled at other people was alike, but not the same as the way Ladybug smiled at Chat Noir. He saw Ladybug shining through Marinette at times, reflected through her strength, her bravery, her kindness. He saw all the things he didn't see before and wondered how there was any possible way he had not made the connection earlier. As he watched, he fell. Marinette, Ladybug, Marinette, Ladybug. It was as if all the pieces of the puzzle were falling with him, forming a final piece that completed the picture. Marinette, Ladybug. The heart that he had thought was reserved for Ladybug, and for Ladybug alone, began opening to another person … and they were the same girl.

He had laughed at that, but it filled him such so much bliss, Adrien thought he would burst. His chest felt lighter than it had ever been, and his smile was genuine, always in the state of near laughter. His fondness of Marinette grew as the years went on, then finally transitioning into their last year. It was at that point he had decided to go study Physics. What he hadn't expected was his father to send him so far away.

 _Figures._ Adrien thought in distaste.

When he had heard Marinette got accepted into a university for fashion design, he was truly happy for her. At least she would be close to where she called home. At least she had one.

 _No,_ Adrien shook his head. _I do have a home._

Images of Marinette, Nino, Alya, and all of his friends and classmates flew into his mind. _Home is where the heart is. I have a home._

And that thought was what made it so much harder to leave.

The final year was Marinette's best and worst. In their senior year, she had managed to get into a great university close to home, make friends with Adrien, and have her designs used in a fashion show. Nothing made her prouder than watching her clothing walking down the runway, with someone in it, of course. Alya kept hitting her best friend's shoulder every time her designs appeared, and Marinette was sore by the end of the show, but grinning, regardless. Marinette had gotten a ticket to the fashion show modelling her designs (obviously), but was pleasantly surprised when she was offered a second ticket to bring a guest. Alya was invited without a second thought.

"DO YOU SEE THIS?" Alya screamed in Marinette's ear, and the teen leaned away, covering them, as her friend jumped up and pointed, her phone focused on the stage.

"Alya, shush," Marinette had tried to tell her, but it was no use. The red head could never keep her voice down when excited.

It wasn't as if everyone else was being very quiet either, though. The entire audience was cheering and clapping, phones and cameras out, very much like Alya. Marinette was flattered and beamed with pride when her jacket came out on stage and the crowd hollered in approval. Not to mention _Adrien_ was the one modelling it. He looked over at the two of them, and winked, smirking when Marinette made a tiny _eep_ before hiding her red face behind her hands. Alya waved enthusiastically and the boy gave a small one back, turning to walk towards the curtains.

Adrien disappeared behind the heavy cloth, and Alya sat down, grinning. Marinette casted a peek at her best friend, receiving a laugh and a pat on the head.

"Too bad Nino isn't here," Marinette blurted. "It would have been fun with all of us here."

Alya shook her head in amusement. "Nah, this isn't his kind of thing. Plus, I've gotten it all on video for him, so he's not missing anything. Say hi, Marinette!" The aspiring reporter pointed the phone camera to the black haired girl.

Smiling and giving a tiny wave, Marinette giggled when Alya stood back up as another design came strutting down the runway. Nino had asked Alya out at the beginning of last year, with the help of Adrien and Marinette, much to their excitement. It wasn't a huge event, but just the sight of Nino shyly giving Alya a hug after she said _yes_ was so adorable, Marinette had almost started tearing up. Nino had asked the designer what Alya's favourite flowers were, and gave her the job of distracting his long-term crush while he rushed around with Adrien, picking things up before meeting at the place where Marinette was supposed to lead Alya: the park.

When they arrived, Nino approached Alya with a huge grin, though you could tell he was _extremely_ nervous. Pulling out the flowers, he stammered out a confession as Marinette and Adrien scuttled away to give them their privacy and watch from a distance. When the duo saw Alya smile and give a nod of her head, they cheered and laughed together, Marinette's own crush temporarily forgotten. Alya had teased her about it later though, smiling slyly and raising her eyebrows.

"C'mon Marinette, even _Nino_ worked up the guts to confess. I'm sure you can too!"

Marinette just shrugged as her face blossomed into a rosy colour. Alya sighed, and shook her head at her hopeless friend.

The worst part, Marinette decided, was definitely the looming aspect of departure. Everyone was going their separate ways. Alya was going to Dauphine to study journalism, and then transferring to college to get better experience in the work field. Luckily, it was in Paris, and Marinette could still see her.

 _Don't worry,_ the redhead had assured confidently. _I'll still_ _run The Ladyblog, of course._

Nino didn't have any plans to go into university or college. He was a diligent student, but further education never interested him. He wanted to travel the world as a DJ, to one day start a company of his own. It was a brilliant goal, and everyone made sure to have him know it. It was worth everything to see the happy smile on his face and the proud puff of his chest when all their classmates had encouraged his dream. He promised Alya to send postcards from every place he went to, and she promised to keep every single one. When presented with a handmade scrapbook from Marinette to keep the mementos, the couple gave her such a long hug, Adrien told them to let her go before she passed out.

Nathanael planned to study art (surprise!), Max wanted to be a maths professor, and Alix decided to go into history, much like her father. Rose and Juleka applied for the same university, the petite girl studying industrial design and the other, cosmetology. Even Chloe had found a passion, and shocked everyone by announcing her pursue towards photography.

Marinette wonders what Chat's going to do.

Everyone was heading on a separate path, and that scared Marinette. Granted, she was happy her friends had found things they wanted to do, places they want to be, but she would miss them terribly. She's not ready to part with them.

Marinette knows it will be the most difficult part of the year, if not her high school life, to say goodbye. As graduation closes in, the designer's stomach twists uncomfortably, uncontrollably.

She missed them already.


	2. chapter two - purpose

Alya peeked out from behind the curtains, an embarrassed grin spreading across her face. Marinette's expression mirrored her best friend's, minus the embarrassment, and her right foot, which was tapping slowly before, now doubled the speed as Marinette leaned forward excitedly.

"Well?" Marinette said, impatient, "Let's see it!"

Alya nervously stepped out and Marinette gasped softly, admiring how the fabric wrapped itself around the reporter. Upon hearing her reaction, Alya burst out laughing.

"You've had the exact same reaction for the past three dresses! I'm beginning to think you're just faking," she teased, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"You look so _nice_ in all of them though!" Marinette exclaimed, gesturing helplessly at the beautiful, strapless garment clinging to Alya's body in an elegant, graceful way.

"At this point, we're never going to find a dress in time for prom."

Marinette giggled and held up another dress for Alya to try on. The two of them were shopping to find a dress for Alya, and both were ecstatic to have a fun day of dress up. With their senior year in high school nearing the end, word of prom spread fast, and almost everyone in the class was buzzing in excitement with the aspect of dressing up nicely and potentially dancing with a classmate.

Nino had wasted no time with a promposal, spending only a week to set up a small surprise to ask Alya to prom, even though it was a 100% success rate, with or without it. It was their last year, though, so everyone let him have his fun. He got the entire class to participate, each person holding a sign and a flower, so when Alya walked into class that day, everyone held up their sign, spelling out: WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME, ALYA?

Marinette had _never_ seen Alya look so embarrassed. Not when Nino confessed to her, not the time she spilled lasagna all over herself, not even when she tripped and everyone in the class saw her orange striped underwear. Although the last one was when they were still in grade school, Alya hardly ever showed embarrassment or nervousness. She thanked all of them profusely, collecting all the flowers everyone had until she had a bouquet, and calling Nino an idiot for pulling a stunt like that. The aspiring DJ just looked proud of himself, and the class laughed when Alya punched him on the shoulder.

Everyone knew they had a high bar to jump over, and Nino just smirked every time someone complained about being unable to surpass his awesome and admittedly adorable promposal.

"She's _already_ your girl," Marinette heard Kim groan one day, "You could have at least waited until a few of us did ours first."

Nino just clapped him on the back and grinned widely, leaning in a little.

"I could give you a few tips," he whispered mysteriously.

Kim nodded eagerly and the two boys put their heads together, muttering quietly under their breath. Marinette rolled her eyes and caught Adrien's gaze, blushing slightly, but grinning all the same. Adrien shot a smile back and she felt her heart tighten a little at the gesture. Even though she had become a lot more comfortable around her attractive classmate, Marinette was still a little shy when it came to her crush. They had talked multiple times, and other than that short period where Adrien actively avoided her, they had become pretty good friends.

Marinette wished more than anything to be able to go to prom with him, but was still ultimately too awkward to manage the words. She was going anyway, because Alya had pestered her incessantly until she finally gave in. The black haired girl refused the first time, as she had felt there was no point. It was ridiculously expensive, and Marinette didn't want to intrude on Nino and Alya, as she knew Alya would probably spend lots of time talking to her, making sure she wasn't left out, leaving a relatively neglected Nino.

They brushed all of this aside, however, and assured her that Adrien would be going, so Nino wouldn't be lonely, as well as every single one of their classmates; none of them wanting to miss out on one of the biggest events of their senior year. Chloe had gone straight to the fanciest, most _luxurious_ store after class to pick out a dress, and bragged about her expensive and grandiose mermaid style gown she had managed to snag. No one paid her any attention but Sabrina, and the poor girl gushed about how beautiful it was as Chloe posed proudly, basking in her limited attention.

Sabrina's father didn't make a lot of money, even with his promotion, so it was unsure whether the rather plain girl would be attending. The class didn't like Chloe, but no one had a problem with Sabrina (though they wished she would stop listening to her bossy counterpart), so everyone chipped in a tiny bit (Marinette got Sabrina's father to contribute) to help her buy a ticket, surprising the girl in class. Her eyes had shone with appreciation while Chloe stared haughtily, and although the young woman glanced at the blonde as if awaiting approval, she accepted it with a smile on her face.

With everyone pumped up for prom, Marinette got swept along in the thrill of it all, and it had her grinning constantly. Of course, Marinette was designing her own dress, and although she had offered to make Alya's as well, her best friend waved her away, shaking her head.

"You're going to need all the time you can to make your dress. I got mine under control, you go create something that will knock the socks off Adrien!"

With that encouragement in mind, Marinette raced home to begin sketching out a design for her prom dress.

xxx

Alya walked out of the change room again, and this time, Marinette didn't even make a sound. Her eyes focused on the dress, and Alya could tell from her expression they had hit the jackpot.

"This is the one, huh?" Alya asked, and Marinette nodded, beaming.

It was, in every way, perfect for Alya. The off-shoulder satin dress was a creamy pink that contrasted beautifully against her skin, and the way it hugged the red head's body emphasized her curves in all the right places, fanning out at the bottom. Carefully arranged sequins were strewn around the hip, reflecting the light every time Alya moved, casting tiny rays that made her looked like she was actually _sparkling._ The train of the dress barely brushed the floor, and Marinette could see how much Alya loved it. There was silence as the two girls marvelled over it, until:

"Nino's going to freak," Marinette said weakly, and Alya chuckled.

This was the eighth store they've been to, and Marinette was glad they had found 'the perfect one', because they were running out of places to look. Alya bought the dress (it was on sale, much to the red head's delight), and they bounded out of the store, chatting animatedly, discussing what else they were going to do for prom. As they walked into the fabric store to pick some out for Marinette's dress, hair became a serious topic, and Alya fidgeted as the half-Chinese-half-French girl examined the cloth available.

"Do you think I should put it in an updo?" Alya questioned, "Or just leave it down? An elegant bun would be _nice_ though, and I usually wear my hair down …"

Alya rambled and Marinette calculated how much fabric she might need. Silk, chambray, satin, or taffeta? Should she add some tulle, or maybe chiffon on it? The designer shook her head, and Alya noticed the slight scrunch of her eyebrows, a look that told her the temporary-prom-dress-maker was deep in concentration. From her bag, Alya pulled out a small stack of paper and a pencil, handing it to Marinette. The frustrated woman, who was now sitting on the floor, glanced at the papers in Alya's hand, then to her face.

"Thought you might need it," was the only explanation given, and that was all Marinette needed to understand.

She took the papers and pencil, walked over to a conveniently placed chair, and began to sketch. Alya stood quietly beside her, watching Marinette's hand fly over the page, then crumpling the paper, and restarting on a fresh sheet. She did this for ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes, until finally, she held up the third last sheet of paper for Alya to scrutinize. Marinette watched Alya's eyebrows shoot up, almost disappearing into her hair.

"Whoa," was the reply she got, and Marinette grinned proudly.

With new found inspiration, the teen stood up and made her way deeper into the store, Alya trailing behind her in amusement.

xxx

"I'm going to do it," Adrien announced, and Plagg looked over, bored.

"You've been changing your mind for the past hour," the kwami yawned.

"Should I do it?" Adrien asked.

Plagg groaned, "For goodness sake, if you want to bring her to prom so badly, _just do it._ "

Adrien paced around his room, running his hand through his dishevelled hair, the victim of his frustration the entire hour, now pointed in all different directions. When the first murmur of _prom_ had been brought up, his mind instantly sprang to one person. As quickly as it came, however, he pushed it away. Marinette didn't know of his feelings, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know. He felt conflicted, caught in his whirling emotions, half of him wanting to respect Ladybug's decision, and the other half, the less rational half, wanted to reveal himself, to tell her he liked her; _both_ sides of her.

And if she would be willing to go to prom with him.

"This is ridiculous," Adrien exhaled before landing face first onto his bed, "I can't confess to the girl I like, because she only likes _one_ part of me, and I can't tell her that I'm her super cool partner because she doesn't want our identities to be _revealed_. Now I don't know if I can or _should_ take her to prom, and - ugh!"

Plagg snickered at his charge. Humans were so hopeless; cheese was _so_ much better. Adrien took a deep breath and sat up on his bed. The tiny black cat gazed at him, sensing the difference in atmosphere.

"She doesn't like Chat Noir in that way," he whispered quietly to himself, "Ladybug only sees him as a partner, a friend, nothing more. If I told her who I was, she wouldn't know how to react. On one hand, she likes Adrien, on the other … "

The blond teen tucked his knees against his chest, and Plagg was struck by how similar he looked to the lonely child the black kwami had first found, four years ago. Before he had the Miraculous; before he had met Ladybug. Plagg watched Adrien bury his face in his arms, remembering how this young boy had previously appeared to be. Lost. Sad. Empty.

Everything changed when he transformed into his alter ego, leaping across rooftops, cleansing akuma with his beloved Ladybug. As Chat Noir, the dull look in his eyes made way for joy, for hope.

Plagg was annoying and lazy, sure, but he cared for Adrien, and seeing him like this was a reminder of how he never wanted to find that kind of expression on his face again.

"Hey," the kwami spoke, and his charge tentatively lifted his head.

He flew over and placed his tiny hands on Adrien's carefully, tilting his head to make eye contact.

"Ask her to prom," he told him, and a flicker of something unrecognizable showed in the young boy's face. "If anything, it could just be as friends."

Adrien visibly swallowed, and let out a shaky breath.

"Okay."

xxx

"My Lady, watch out!"

Chat Noir didn't have to worry though, as Ladybug swung her yo-yo at the incoming projectiles, knocking them onto the ground. The black cat sighed in relief, then dodged another arrow sent his way. The two of them met back to back, moving cautiously, watching the Floresque as she twisted her mouth into a wry grin.

"Prom is such a stupid occasion, don't cha think? You shouldn't even waste your time going to one. All the mush and gush, flowers and bouquets, and HAH! All for what? One night of romance?"

She cackled, a trace of bitterness underlying her tone. A local florist had been akumized, and it was lucky Marinette had been around the area. A long line that extended _way_ past the outside of her store had manifested, and the designer felt a pang of pity for the young woman working inside. With promposals and pre-planned dates, it wasn't a surprise her shop was packed with people. The sweet girl had been stood up at prom during _her_ senior year, and the topic had always been a sensitive one. That, plus the amount of people bustling in the small store, looking for flowers to give their prom dates, pushed her over the edge. No one even saw the purple butterfly flutter in.

Floresque's attire made up of dead petals and rotten leaves, wrapping around her body almost like an overly long dress. A vine snaked up her arm, and a shriveled flower crown adorned her head. In her hands, Marinette noticed, was a wooden bow, and a peek was all she needed to see the sharp-tipped roses resting in the quiver slung across her back.

"All of you people can forget about getting flowers," the girl leered, shooting an arrow straight at her store.

The red suit superhero watched in horror as the shop seemed to _wilt_ at the touch of her arrows, crumbling when the deadly rose struck through it.

" _Everyone_ can forget about getting flowers!" she screamed and threw up her arms, casting a flurry of perished leaves and flowers across the city.

Ladybug had witnessed all the beautiful flowers of Paris die, drooping and falling to the ground. With fury, she confronted the akuma victim, waiting for Chat Noir to appear. He did, not five minutes later, and to her exasperation, began pulling idiotic puns as they fought.

"I would _leaf_ my Lady alone, if I were you," Chat Noir had told the akumatized girl when he first appeared.

Floresque glared at the young man clad in a leather cat suit.

"Haha, very funny," she mocked.

"Exactly! See?" Chat Noir turned to Ladybug, grinning, "At least she has a _lily_ bit of humor!"

The two women groaned.

xxx

Adrien's finger hesitated in front of the doorbell, chocolates in his other hand. He had wanted to get a bouquet, but after the akuma fiasco with Floresque, he decided against it.

"Okay, breathe, Adrien," he muttered to himself, "You're _only_ asking the girl of your dreams to prom. As friends! You know, nothing big."

He fidgeted on the doorstep, retracting his hand from the doorbell to fix his collar. He had dressed up a little for the occasion, though he didn't know why. His white dress shirt was tucked in his grey pants, and his shoes were shining back at him. Not a hair was out of place, yet he was _terrified._ He took another deep breath. Adrien had been standing on the Dupain-Cheng's bakery doorstep for the past ten minutes, working up the nerve to ring the stupid doorbell.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Yes, I've come to sweep your daughter off her feet and take her to prom. No, we're not together, although I want to be, but she doesn't like the other part of me, so I can't do anything about that. By the way, did I mention your daughter and I are superheroes?"

Adrien sighed at his foolishness. He reached for the doorbell again.

"Okay, you can do this – argh!"

Adrien stumbled back as the door open, and a large man walked out, looking rather surprised at the handsome boy standing out front.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there," the man chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Did you need something?"

Adrien noticed the amused tone in his voice, and realized, to his _utter embarrassment,_ he had been so high-strung over asking Marinette to prom, he failed to register the giant glass window in front of him, and Marinette's parents (he guessed) had been watching him stand there, trying to ring the doorbell for _ten minutes._ Marinette's probably-father must have taken pity on him and just opened the door, pretending to bump into Adrien.

"I-I uh, hello, Mr. Dupain-Cheng," he stammered, blushing profusely, "I'm Adrien Agreste, your daughter's classmate, and, um, I'm here to talk to M-M-Marinette?"

The grinning man didn't reply, he just opened the door and made a grand wave of his arm, gesturing Adrien to go inside.

Awkwardly, Adrien composed himself and walked in, instantly greeted by a small woman behind the counter.

"Hello, Adrien," the Chinese woman smiled kindly, and the blond boy was instantly warmed by her tone.

Adrien managed a wave and a small nod of his head, "Hello Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, sorry to intrude so suddenly, I know I must have blocked the doorway for quite a while."

Marinette's parents laughed, her father a loud, boisterous one, her mother, a quiet, yet genuine laugh that made the model join in.

"It's alright, there were no customers, and we were both thoroughly amused," teased the happy man, smiling down at the teen. "I'm Tom, and this is my wife, Sabine. Marinette's in her room, you can just go straight up."

The look on their face told Adrien they already knew what he was planning to do.

Thanking them, the boy began to climb the stairs. With each step he took, his initial nervousness came back, until he reached Marinette's door, trembling slightly. He felt Plagg nudge him in his pocket as support, and a small surge of confidence rushed through him. His knuckles knocked on Marinette's door before he had the chance to change his mind. The panel above him opened to see a very surprised Marinette, who screeched a little when she saw Adrien's face looking up at her.

"A-A-Adrien! What are you doing here?" she looked shocked, and _very_ scared as her eyes darted to where Adrien knew his pictures were taped on the wall.

"I needed to talk to you about something, and your parents told me to come right up," the model offered casually, watching her inch a little towards her desk. "Can I come in?"

"Erm, just a sec, let me uh, clean up a bit," Marinette laughed breathlessly, and disappeared before Adrien had a chance to answer.

He smirked as he heard paper being taken off, and a slight curse from Marinette when she tripped over her chair in her haste to remove any trace of his photos. When her face reappeared not thirty seconds later, Adrien had to hide his amusement with a small smile.

"Come on in!" Marinette said, blushing, and Adrien complied.

He stepped into the pink room, looking around, and Marinette regarded him timidly, worried he might not like it, unaware he had already been to her room plenty of times. She lost some of her tension when he smiled and gazed at her pleasantly.

"Your room is nice. It's homey," he told her, and she tilted her head shyly.

"Thanks," she replied, pink tinging her cheeks even more. "What, um … what did you want to talk about?"

Adrien suddenly laughed, hand reaching to rest on the back of his head, and for the first time, Marinette saw that he was _nervous._ What could be possibly be nervous about?

The young boy stared at the floor sheepishly, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"So, um," Adrien cleared his throat, "we're, uh, we're graduating."

Marinette's heart gave a wrench as his words reminded her of the dreadful countdown towards the end of the year.

"Yeah …?" she said, confused by why he was bringing this up.

"Well, since it's our last year and all, and we've been friends for so long, I felt like maybe we should, uh, well, make the most of it! And um …"

Marinette watched as Adrien flustered, a grin growing on her face, her heart pounding fast. What did he mean by 'make the most of it'? Was he telling her to stay in touch?

"… and so-I-was-wondering-if-you'd-like-to-go-to-prom-with-me." He finished in one breath.

The designer blinked. What? She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Adrien watched apprehensively, contemplating whether that meant a yes or a no.

"I mean," Adrien faltered, "as friends, of course. I know it's a little weird of me bringing it up so suddenly, but we'd known each other for so long so I just – "

"AHHHH!" Marinette yelled, startling Adrien from finishing his haste explanation.

Bewildered, they stared at each other, neither saying a word, until Marinette was alarmingly aware of what he had just asked, and what she had done in response. Almost as if everything clicked into place at once, Marinette's face exploded into a daring shade of red, and all she wanted was for something, _anything,_ to take her away from the humiliating predicament she had just created for herself.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, I just_ _ **screamed**_ _into his face, he probably thinks I'm a freak now, but_ _ **wait**_ _he just ASKED ME TO PROM. OH. MY. GOSH. Marinette, stay calm, stay calm._ The designer felt like shrieking again, but she held herself back, having no need to make the situation worse. A glimpse of Adrien's face showed his amusement at her reaction, and the black haired girl buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," Marinette squeaked, and she was amazed she had even managed to get that out. "I-I don't know what came over me, oh my gosh, you must think I'm so weird, _yes,_ I would love to go to prom with you, as friends, I mean, unless you don't want to anymore, haha," the words spilled out of her with no filter, and she kept going until she felt his warm hand touch her shoulder.

The mortified teen appeared from behind her hands to see Adrien smiling gently at her. He took his hand from her shoulder, and stretched it out in front of him, palms up, facing her. Shaking, she met his gaze.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Adrien laughed softly. He straightened up, his hand staying where it was; an offer.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he started, and the girl loved the way he said it, her heart giving the tiniest _squeeze_ before he continued, "Will you go to prom with me?"

Marinette closed her eyes and took a slow, heavy breath. The blond was endlessly patient as she relaxed, and slowly, hesitantly, placed her hand over his. His fingers closed over hers gently, and she gasped a little, but kept her emotions in check.

"Yes," she replied, wondering how much redder she could possibly become.

Adrien's only response was to lift her hand up to his lips, brushing the softest kiss over her knuckles.


	3. chapter three - passion

"He _WHAT?_ " Alya shrieked through the phone.

Marinette pulled the device away from her ear and stared at it in amusement, although not quite believing it herself.

"He asked me to prom," the black haired girl repeated, smiling.

"Oh my _gosh,_ " Alya heaved, and Marinette had to agree. "Marinette, the _boy of your dreams_ asked you to _prom?_ "

"As friends," Marinette reminded her best friend, and she heard the reporter make a disgruntled noise over the line.

Adrien had left shortly after his promposal with a sweet _see you later_ and a wink, before sliding down her ladder. The half-French-half-Chinese girl had taken two whole minutes to process everything that had happened before she moved, dashing to her table to call Alya.

Tikki had flown out and cheered for her, patting her cheeks and smiling widely.

 _Great job, Marinette! I knew you could do it!_ the small kwami had exclaimed.

"Congratulations, girl," the redhead squealed, and the designer was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Alya. I still can't believe it."

Her best friend scoffed, "Well, you better believe it, because it happened! I am _so_ proud of you!"

Marinette swiveled in her chair, bringing her knees up and resting her chin on them.

"So?" Alya continued, "How's your dress going?"

Excitedly, the quiet girl looked over to where her dress was hanging on a mannequin, still incomplete. Taped behind it was her design, sketched lightly onto a page ripped out from her sketchbook. She had made a few adjustments from when she first drew it and showed Alya, but it was mostly the same.

"It's not done yet, but I've started on it," she promised.

"That's fine, you still have a few months to finish it. It's going to look beautiful; Adrien won't even know what hit him!"

Marinette blushed at the thought of the blond boy staring at her in awe. Now she had twice the motivation to make her dress look nice. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, looking over her design, almost forgetting Alya on the phone.

"You're sure I can't see it?" Alya whined.

Marinette giggled at her best friend's impatience, "You saw the design, Alya, I'll show you when its finished."

"That's _forever_ from now," Alya groaned, "You better have most of it done the next time I come over, because there's _no way_ you're keeping me from seeing it."

Marinette just laughed.

xxx

The young designer paced back and forth nervously, taking deep breaths. She clenched her hands into fists, then relaxed them, repeating the motion several times. Her palms were clammy as she waited for her phone to notify her of Adrien's incoming message.

The months leading up to prom flew by quickly, almost as if rushing Marinette to finish making her dress. She worked on it almost every night, and with Tikki's help, it was turning out spectacular. The red kwami was delighted for Marinette, and showed her enthusiasm trying to assist her charge in any way she could. When only a week was left until prom, Marinette was putting on finishing touches on her dress. She had to say, it was one of her best work.

Alya had watched her work on it, despite Marinette's protests, and supported her nervous friend endlessly throughout her worries.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

Alya laughed, "I don't know if _anyone_ won't like it. It looks fantastic so far, and it's not even done!"

In the end, Marinette was grateful her friend was there to send encouragements. If not, she would have lost her nerve a long time ago.

Now she stood in her bedroom, phone sitting on her desk, looking in the mirror once more to check, for the fifth time, if she looked okay. She had decided to let her hair down, and styling it just the slightest, so that it fell around her shoulder in soft curls. A sparkling clip shone from the side of her head, a gift from her mother.

"It was mine, as a child. I'm sure it would look lovely on you," the Chinese woman said, closing her daughter's hand over the flowered clip.

Marinette reached up to touch the intricate accessory, tracing the thin wires looping around light blue jewels to create petals, and three tiny beads in the center. It was delicate, and the designer was more than happy to receive it. Her fingers brushed her dress gently, then jumped then the phone buzzed. She picked it up and clutched at it, swiping the screen to see a message from Adrien blinking up at her.

 _I'm coming to pick you up now. Be there in 10 minutes :)_ – Sent at 5:27PM

The black haired girl's hand shook lightly as she typed back a response.

 _Okay, great! I can't wait!_ – Sent at 5:28PM

She sucked in another breath.

 _It's been three years and Adrien Agreste still manages to make my heart beat out of control._

Her hand holding the phone tightened, and before she could change her mind, called Alya. The phone rang a few times before her best friend picked up.

"What's up, Marinette?" was the greeting, and the designer found herself letting out a gust of air.

"I'm freaking out Alya, what do I do? I'm going to be in a car with Adrien, and he's taking me to prom. As friends. But we're going to prom. _Together._ Alya I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can, silly," Alya laughed, "Nino's with me right now and he's giving you a thumbs up. We're both wishing you good luck, though it's not like you need it."

The dark haired designer sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks Alya, and tell Nino I said thanks, too."

"It's no problem, Marinette. We'll see you in a bit!"

"See ya," Marinette replied, and with a _click_ , the call ended.

Marinette groaned softly, "Tikki, whatever will I do?"

The kwami sat on her charge's shoulder, patting her gently, "It's alright, Marinette!" she laughed excitedly, "The night is going to be so much fun, and you'll get to be with Adrien! Just relax, everything will be fine!"

"You're right," Marinette puffed, "It's going to be fun. Let's just hope no akuma show up tonight."

"Marinette! Adrien's here!"

The designer swallowed and turned towards her door, muttering incomprehensively. Tikki flew into the small purse Marinette would be carrying around during the event.

"Coming!" she yelled out to her parents, who were sure to be waiting downstairs for her.

She took another deep breath and left her room, to what she believed would be the best night of her life.

xxx

Adrien stood in the bakery's warm light, and watched Marinette's parents fuss over him. He had walked into the shop with Marinette's corsage, consisting of a single white carnation and an assortment of small leaves, frills and ribbon. He held it in his hand in anticipation, his own in his other hand, waiting to be pinned.

Her parents had straightened his tie, which had been crooked in his haste to leave, and patted down his hair, all the while beaming at him with what seemed to be tears in their eyes.

"Take care of her tonight, okay?" Tom had told him, and Adrien smiled, nodding.

"Of course," he answered, and Sabine engulfed him in a hug.

"Our little princess is growing up," she said, winking, and Adrien laughed.

 _If only you knew,_ he thought.

Before he had a chance to answer, a creak on the steps signalled him of Marinette's arrival. He looked up, and his jaw, quite literally, _dropped._ He had expected her to look amazing, but he hadn't imagined her to look this … _beautiful._

When she accepted his invitation to go to prom, he had texted her later asking if she knew what color her dress would be, so he could find a tie to match. She had immediately answered a light blue, almost a grey-ish purple. She sent the colour to him a little while later to show him what it looked like. Adrien had no problem finding a tie of that color, and it reflected the glow of the lights on the ceiling. He wore a white dress shirt, and a black jacket to go over it. His dark pants fitted him comfortably, and last minute, chose the pair of shoes he had worn to prompose to Marinette.

He thought he looked pretty good, but that was before he saw Marinette. She made her way down the stairs, and Adrien couldn't do anything but watch. Her dress had a semi-sweetheart neckline, adorned with tiny, stitched flowers, scattered across the top and following the flow of the dress until it reached her waist, secured by scrunched up fabric, which was expertly twisted into a flower. It created layers on the front of her dress, showing her ankles and opened toe heels, raising her a mere two inches off the ground.

When Adrien's eyes met Marinette's, the designer flushed a delicate shade of pink, and smiled at him in embarrassment. He heard her parent laughing softly at his speechlessness, and he shook his head.

"Wow, Marinette," he managed, "You – you look amazing."

"Thanks," she giggled, and Adrien marked it down as his favourite sound in the world.

"You look nice, as well." Marinette added, and this time, it was Adrien's turn to blush.

"Not as beautiful as you, prin –" Adrien caught himself before letting the term slip.

The designer didn't seem to notice. The blond held up the corsage, and nodded his head towards it.

"For you," he told her, and she willingly raised her hand out in front of her.

Adrien fought the urge to take it and never let go, instead keeping his attention on tying the corsage onto her wrist. When he had finished, she took his corsage from his hands and slowly pinned it onto his breast pocket. She leaned in, and was so, _so_ close, he held his breath until she pulled away.

"… a picture for the event!" Sabine declared.

The model felt a nudge and lifted his head to see Marinette's mother holding up a camera. Apparently, she had asked for a picture, but he was too focused on his date to hear her.

Adrien leaned against Marinette, arm wrapped around her shoulder, and they smiled at the camera, bursting with happiness. With a flash, Sabine took their picture. Blinking, Adrien straightened up and held out his arm. Marinette gazed at him shyly before placing her hand on the crook of his elbow. The blond grinned at her and she smiled back, excitement rushing through the both of them.

"Shall we go?"

xxx

Marinette fidgeted with her hands the entire ride there. Adrien glanced at her, amused.

"Are you alright?" he asked, gesturing to her fingers clasped tightly together.

The designer nodded once before breathing out a shaky, "Y-yeah …"

The blond model laughed heartily, though he wasn't sure if _he_ was making her nervous, or the thought of prom. Maybe both. He watched her eyes flicker from the window to connect with his, and then staring out at the passing lights once more. Definitely both. He grinned widely, almost a little _too_ pleased he was able to make her feel this way, although he should be used to it by now. She had always stuttered around him, constantly at a loss of words.

 _That was before you knew she was Ladybug_ , he argued with himself.

He sat up straighter as the car slowed. They were nearing their destination. Prom was planned at a beautiful resort by a lake, a large, brown cabin blending in peacefully with the scenery. Adrien heard Marinette gasp softly, and he had to agree with the reaction. The trees were light, casting faint shadows over the grass, spotted with bushes and flowers of all the colors he could possibly name. The water seemed to glitter, tiny waves lapping the wide pavilion floating on the lake. He noticed that a few of their classmates had already arrived, gathered by the water, taking pictures and chatting aimlessly.

He turned back to Marinette, who had her mouth slightly open, and took her hand in his. She whirled her head around quickly at the touch and flushed when she realized what he was doing.

"We're here," Adrien murmured, pressing his lips to the back of her hand. He noted how incredibly warm it was, and his stomach did a small flip. "Thank you for coming with me."

Marinette smiled, and looked down bashfully, "It's my pleasure, Adrien."

She had calmed down, at least. Her heart was still hammering in her chest, so loud she thought Adrien would be able to hear it, but if he did, he showed no sign. He kept her hand in his, and she almost wanted to pinch herself to see if she was awake. She was sitting in _Adrien's_ car, about to go to _prom_ with him, as his _date_. If she told her younger, naïve, self two years ago that she would go to prom with the boy of her dreams, her past self would laugh in her face.

But this was real. This was very, very, real. As she gazed into the clear, green eyes of Adrien Agreste, her heart gave another flip-flop before the car rolled to a stop. The model released her hand (much to her disappointment) and exited the car from the door on his side. She watched him go around the back and to her side of the door, opening it for her and extending his hand.

"I think we should get in there quick," he said, laughing, "Alya's jumping excitedly and looks ready to bolt here, if not for Nino holding her back."

Marinette took his hand, lifting herself from the seat of the car, and saw that he was right. Her best friend was gripping Nino's hand and shaking it vigorously, and Marinette giggled when Alya's _OH MY GOSH_ was heard from across the field.

The reporter managed to convince the black haired girl to show her the unfinished dress, but never the final result. Her completed dress, paired with a necklace consisting of three sparkling pearls (another gift from her mother), made her look absolutely stunning. The sequins strewn across the bottom of the dress only added to her sparkle.

Alya ran towards Marinette, and they met halfway on the grass. She engulfed the designer in a big hug, despite the small protest from Marinette.

"You look _amazing,_ Marinette. I knew you could do it," Alya whispered in her ear.

Nino and Adrien, walking at a slower pace, fist bumped when they reached each other.

"You look nice, dude," Nino flashed a thumbs up, "and you too, Marinette. That dress _rocks._ "

The young designer blushed again, "Thanks, Nino. You look pretty good yourself."

The DJ was dressed in a light grey suit, and a white dress shirt that looked great beside Alya's dress. The couple linked arms, smiling widely at Adrien and Marinette.

"Dinner doesn't start until six thirty, so we have time to just hang around and enjoy ourselves!"

Alya tugged on Marinette's hand, pointing at the water.

"They've seriously picked the _best_ place for prom, the lake makes an awesome picture. Plus, you've got to check out everyone else's dress, they're so _nice_!"

Adrien and Nino trailed after their dates, poor Marinette dragged by Alya, but grinning all the same. They all had to agree that everyone's prom attire was amazing. All the guys looked spiffy in their suits in varying degrees of grey and black, and the girls were unbelievably lovely.

Juleka wore a black, strapless dress, tiny beads adorning her hip. Her hair was out of her eyes for once (courtesy of Rose), and pinned back into an elegant half up-do. The tinier blonde girl had on a simple pastel pink dress, reaching her knees, a keyhole opening at the back and ribbons tying the front of the dress to the back of her neck. Alix's dress was deep green and asymmetrical, a thick strap wrapping around one shoulder. It was made of a shimmering fabric and created an almost mystical feel to her, which perfectly fit with the atmosphere of the resort. Mylene's laced dress was longer in the back than the front, a peach-beige color, and enveloped the small girl comfortably. The sleeves went up to her elbows, opening a little at the end.

Marinette was taken aback by how beautiful all the dresses were, and was happy all the girls in her class seemed to find a dress they liked on time.

Alya managed to get her close by the water and she held up her phone to take a selfie. A _click_ sounded, and they peered at the picture.

"Oohh looks nice!" the redhead approved, "Now, let's get a picture of you and Adrien!"

Marinette blinked, and quickly peeked up at Adrien, but he was smiling.

"Of course," he replied, walking over towards Marinette, taking Alya's place.

He put his arm around Marinette, and she thought her face could not turn any redder. She smiled at the camera shyly and Alya took the photo with a huge grin on her face.

xxx

"Man, I'm so full, I don't think I can even move an _inch_."

Alya lightly punched Nino on the arm as everyone at the tabled laughed. Dinner separated the class into tables of six, and Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino sat with Rose and Juleka. The two quirky girls were a great addition to the jokes and banter emitting from their small group, and the delicious food added to the warmth.

The candle in the center of the table flickered lightly, and Marinette sipped her juice. She couldn't have asked for a better night. She was here with Alya, Adrien, Nino and her classmates, with good food, and great music, and everyone was having a good time. Even Chloe kept her rudeness to a minimum tonight. Her backless red dress brought out her figure, and a thin, gold chain sat on her throat, a huge diamond hanging from the middle. Sabrina's midnight blue spaghetti strap gown clashed with her hair terribly, but she seemed to like it. A white ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow by her side.

Everyone was laughing, and Marinette smiled gently at the cheer spreading throughout the cabin.

 _I'm really going to miss everyone,_ she thought, closing her eyes.

"Hey, we're all done eating. Do you think we can start getting up and dancing or something?"

The designer opened her eyes and saw Alya peering down at her. The redhead's hair was tied at the back, twisted into an sophisticated bun. According to her, it had taken half an hour to perfect.

"Yeah, I think so," Marinette confirmed.

Alya leaned a little closer, nudging her, "You going to ask Adrien to dance?"

The French-Chinese girl's cheeks turned pink and she glanced at Adrien, who was deep in a conversation with Rose.

"M-maybe later," she responded.

Her best friend rolled her eyes, grabbing Nino's hand.

"Well, get on with it, girl. I'll see you on the dance floor."

The dark-haired girl gave a timid wave and her best friend led the aspiring DJ onto the dance floor. Upbeat music was playing, and they instantly began swaying to the beat. Soon after, they were joined by Kim and Alix, then most of the other table.

Almost everyone had left except Adrien and Marinette, who sat quietly together, watching the friendly scene play out in front of them.

"Nice, isn't it?" Adrien asked, smiling.

"Mmm …" Marinette agreed, propping her chin on her fist.

"Did uh, did you want to join them?"

The designer turned to face her date. He was blushing slightly, but kept his eyes locked on hers.

"On the dance floor, I mean," he clarified, nodding to where their friends were dancing.

Marinette gave him a wide smile, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Y-yeah. That sounds great."

Adrien stood up and reached out to stretch out his hand in front of him. The shy girl raised her own hand and let it rest in his palm. The blond lifted her up and they walked together onto the dance floor, hand in hand.

 _Oh my gosh, I am holding hands with Adrien I can't believe it, should I say something? What if I mess up? Maybe I'll ask him to the movies! Wait, I'm already at prom with him and I want to ask him to the_ _ **movies**_ _?_ __ _Smart, absolutely brilliant._

They reached their group of friends and began dancing to the upbeat music. Alya swooped near Marinette, who had let go of Adrien's hand timidly, although she _really_ didn't want to, and nodded once to him. He just grinned back and went to join Nino, leaving Alya and Marinette alone in the corner of the dancing space.

"You finally came," the red head smirked, and Marinette blushed.

"Well it was kind of nice being alone with him," she shrugged, and they giggled.

The song ended, and a slower song came on, breaking people off into pairs. Alya gave a quick wink to Marinette before turning to find Nino. The designer watched her friend walk away, smiling, before feeling a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Adrien standing behind her, a soft twinkle in his eyes, gazing at her under his long lashes. Marinette melted a little under his intense stare, but returned his smile all the same.

"Could I have the honour of having this dance with you?"

Giggling, Marinette nodded and he led the way, closer to the crowd of people waltzing gracefully. Adrien put his hands on her lower back and Marinette wrapped hers around his neck gently, feeling his soft hair graze her fingers. She flushed, grateful for the dark, preventing Adrien from seeing the red blooming across her face.

They swayed back and forth to the music, until Adrien leaned forward and murmured, "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

She saw something in his eyes, but it was hard for her to place. It looked like … adoration? Admiration? Marinette blinked and shook her head a little. Why would _Adrien_ look at her that way? There was nothing very admirable about herself, and he had wanted to go to prom as friends; if he wanted to go as more than that, he would have said so, right? If he was dancing with Ladybug, it would have been more understandable, but she was Marinette right now. Plain, average, Marinette that couldn't even confess her feelings in her whole high school period.

As if reading her thoughts, Adrien sighed a little, and lifted his hand to touch her cheek gently. Marinette froze completely, and she stared into his eyes, blue to green, as he stroked it quickly once, before letting it drop back down to her waist.

"You underestimate yourself, Marinette," he whispered, and began their waltz again.

Still in shock, the dark haired girl danced stiffly, but relaxed after a few moments. She didn't really know what he meant, but it made her feel warm, anyway. She spotted Alya dancing happily with Nino and her eyes softened, then lifted her head to look at Adrien.

He was staring back at her, mouth slightly agape as he watched her. He saw the light reflecting from her eyes, how the blue pierced into him and questioned his very existence. When he looked into those eyes, he saw everything. He saw his friend, his partner, and everything in between. In that moment, with them dancing under a million shining lights, a roof above their heads shielding them from the very universe they vowed to protect, he knew he loved her. Well, he knew that already, but in that moment, it was so _clear,_ that there was no way to avoid it. The only thing he could do was face it head on and … fall.

He knew Marinette, or Ladybug, for that matter, didn't like Chat Noir, or at least not the way he wanted her to. Adrien would never force her to like his alter ego, which meant he couldn't tell her how he really felt.

 _It would be manipulating her feelings for me_ , he thought.

And he would never, ever, forgive himself, not to mention be entirely satisfied, if Marinette fell for Chat Noir just because he was Adrien. He wouldn't do that to her. Until she loved Chat Noir and Adrien like he loved Marinette and Ladybug, there was nothing he could do but wait.

So for now, he let himself appreciate her warmth in his arms as they twirled, passing the blurry faces of their classmates, gazing into each other's eyes. This was the closest Marinette had ever felt to Adrien, and she thanked the stars for the chance to be in his arms tonight.

xxx

Adrien walked up with Marinette to the door of the bakery, a warm glow shining from the overhead light inside. They reached the top step, and the designer paused for a moment before turning around. When she did, she had a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said, clutching the front of her dress, "I had a really great time tonight, Adrien."

The blond chuckled, taking her hand, and her breath hitched a little at the contact.

"It was my pleasure," Adrien replied, kissing her hand, "I had a really good time myself."

Adrien checked behind Marinette to make sure her parents weren't watching this time, before turning back to his date.

"Marinette," Adrien started.

 _Princess,_ he thought. _I'm right here._

The dark haired girl looked up at him through her eyelashes, and Adrien's heart gave a quick jolt.

"Yeah?" she breathed, her voice quiet, as if she was scared of breaking the passion-filled air, as if one word too loud would shatter the moment they were sharing.

Adrien's eyes trailed from hers and looked at her, _really_ looked at her, as a whole. The way her freckles camouflaged into her skin, how you couldn't notice them unless you really paid attention. How her hair was just the slightest shade darker than Ladybug's, or how her hands were so, _so_ soft, despite the constant pricking of needles and sketching with pencils for her designs. He looked at her and saw _her._ All of her, and he loved it.

Sighing, he caught a strand of hair in the breeze and brushed it from her face.

"Thank you," he whispered, and before she could respond, he leaned forward and pressed a single kiss onto her forehead.

It lasted one, two, three seconds before he pulled away and smiled down at her, who was now looking utterly dumbfounded and very nearly close to collapsing.

He grinned and swiveled on the spot, back now facing her.

"Good night, Marinette. I hope you have sweet dreams."

Then he walked down the final steps and proceeded towards the car. It wasn't until he had his hand on the handle did he get a reply.

"G-good night, Adrien. Thanks again. For everything."

Without turning, he gave a two finger wave before opening the door and sliding in. Marinette was struck by how familiar that gesture was, but couldn't quite figure out where she had seen it. She watched Adrien Agreste shut the door, and the car engine start quietly, rumbling softly in front of her. The designer watched the car drive away, standing on the front steps of the bakery until she shivered, her dress doing little to keep her warm, although it wasn't a chilly night.

She gave one last glance to the spot the car had disappeared before opening the door and walking in.


	4. chapter four - forward

"Dude, are you crying?" Nino asked his best friend.

Adrien furiously wiped the moisture from his eyes with his palms, looking away in embarrassment.

"No, of course not. Why would you say that?"

Nino laughed, and clapped his best friend's shoulder, "Dude, you were _so_ crying."

"Shut up, Nino. We're graduating, give me a break."

Adrien tugged at his long graduation gown. The blue robe cloaked his entire body, dropping almost to his ankles, but just barely, showing off his dress shoes. The white sash draped over his shoulders, framing his tall figure. On his head rested the blue cap, which the blond kept fiddling with in his nervousness. Nino sported the same outfit, and so did every single one of their classmates.

It was before the main graduation event, and the whole class stood around, waiting for it to start. Everyone received their gowns and hats, chatting with their classmates, and some shed a few tears. Adrien looked towards the big doors he would be walking through in just a few minutes. He had asked his father to come, but his father had told Adrien that he might be busy, and was unsure if he would be able to attend. The model sighed, looking down, until he felt Nino wrap his arm around his shoulder.

"Cheer up, man. It's another step forward for all of us," the DJ grinned, "It's not like you'll never see us again. You'll come back, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Adrien replied, smiling back.

"Oi, you two dorks!" the two boys heard a loud voice yell.

They looked up to see Alya walking towards them, dragging an embarrassed Marinette by the arm. Adrien's heart skipped a beat when he saw her dressed in the same robes as him, laughing a little on the inside at the way it clashed with her hair.

 _Although,_ Adrien thought, _she looks beautiful anyway._

Marinette gave a shy wave to them before Alya launched herself at Nino, tackling him in a hug. The young DJ had grown quite a bit, and could easily rest his chin on Alya's head, much to the redhead's annoyance.

"Hey, Wifi," Nino greeted easily, and Alya grinned at him.

"Hey yourself," Alya answered, and turned to Adrien, "Hi, Adrien! Nice robes."

The blond laughed, despite his anxiety.

"Thanks," he told her warmly, "they look exactly like yours."

The four burst into laughter, and Marinette couldn't have felt happier. Of _course_ Adrien could wear these robes and still look amazing. She tugged at her pigtails, which she decided to keep last minute. Adrien made eye contact with her and winked, causing her to blush, breath hitching lightly. Will she _ever_ not have a reaction to his smile?

"You look nice," Adrien remarked, nodding to her gown.

Marinette rolled her eyes (she could do that now without feeling too awkward), and stuck out her tongue at him.

"They look exactly like yours," she echoed.

The four friends heard a clap from the front of the room and they turned to see their teacher standing on a bench, trying to get everyone's attention.

"The ceremony will be starting soon, please line up in alphabetical order."

Marinette sucked in a breath of air and quickly proceeded towards the door. She was standing near Adrien; she could see his blond hair just a couple of heads in front of her. Alya stood directly in front of the French-Chinese girl, turning to give her a thumbs up. When everyone was lined up, their teacher stood next to the door, smiling.

"I'll tell you when to go. But before you do, I just want to say: it was the biggest pleasure teaching every single one of you. I am so proud to be your teacher, and to see all of you standing in front of me today, with bright, happy, smiles, I know, I am the luckiest teacher alive. This is just a new beginning for all of you, and I'm watching all of you gra … du … ate –" the small teacher wiped away a few stray tears that fled her eyes, pushing on, "I am just so, so happy to be able to stand here today with you all. I wish the best for every single one of you."

Almost half the class was crying, or trying not to cry, as they watched the kind teacher beam at them, hand on the door.

"Don't cry, now," she scolded, though not putting a lot of heart into it. "Everyone is watching you. We're about to go in."

A tearful silence washed over the class as they heard the string instruments play the last notes of the song. When their graduation song came on, their teacher straightened up and faced them.

"It's time."

Everyone shifted slightly, and a collective breath was exchanged. The teacher pushed open the door, and the class was met with soft music, and a sea of faces watching them. Nino was first, and he was frozen for a second, until Adrien nudged him forward, breaking him out of his trance. The DJ marched somewhat proudly, previous edginess forgotten. The rest of the class strode in after him, and smiles were thrown into the waves of parents, relatives, and siblings.

Adrien scanned the crowd for his father, shoulders deflating a little when he couldn't – wait. He looked again, near the stage where they would receive their diplomas, and there he was. His father, dressed stiffly in a suit, seated next to Nathalie, nodded once to him. Adrien's heart swelled, a huge grin breaking out on his face, and he stared forward, eyes sparkling with happiness and pride. The model reached his seat and sat down, humming until he felt a poke at his side. He looked over to see Nino peering at the crowd.

"Is your dad in there?" he whispered to Adrien.

"Yeah," Adrien responded, smiling again.

They stopped talking after that, because the principal stepped up to the mic and began talking.

"It is a great honour … we are proud to announce … a big day for all of our graduates … we hope they have bright futures … "

The principal talked on for a little while, and Marinette began zoning out. She found herself staring at Adrien, who's attention was completely focused on the principal giving his speech. He looked on in awe, and the designer felt herself smiling gently at him looking so blissful. Then, he started clapping, and with a jolt, Marinette realized the principal had finished talking, and she hastily began applauding as well.

"Getting distracted?" Alya teased, and Marinette flushed.

"Oh, shush," Marinette replied, and faced the front again.

Their teacher came up to give her speech, and so did the mayor, who spoke about the graduates building up the future, and looking after the generation now. It was a long and, in Marinette's opinion, somewhat boring of a process, but soon, it was time to get their diplomas.

The designer gulped as the first row, with her in it, was asked to stand by the stage. Nino was called first, and he nearly ran up the stairs and halted shakily in front of the teacher, earning a few laughs from the audience. Their teacher smiled at him and handed Nino his diploma, offering him a handshake. He took her hand in his and shook it firmly, and walked off the stage, rolled up paper in hand. Next was Adrien, and he walked up the stairs, his heart hammering, not daring to look anywhere else but forward. He reached the teacher and she put out her hand, which he shook, and accepted his diploma with a nod and a thank you. He began exiting the stage, and looked back towards his father, who gazed straight at him and _smiled._

It wasn't a very fatherly smile, or a very warm one, at that, but it was a smile. A smile that Adrien could see meant _good job._ Tears welled in his eyes again; he couldn't remember when the last time his father had smiled at him like that, and he was so glad he was able to see it today. The model made his way back to his seat with his head held high.

Marinette shuffled back and forth on her feet, fear growing as Alya's name was called. She had already seen her parents, they had waved (her father stood up and knocked his chair over), her mother crying in happiness. She was afraid something would happen on her way up. Maybe she would trip on the stairs and fall face first onto the platform. Maybe she would shake so bad, her teacher would tell her to calm down on the stage in front of everybody. Maybe – her eyes made her way to Adrien and she saw he was looking back at her. He gave her a quick thumbs up and a wink, and she immediately felt better.

It's been an amazing year. Adrien and her have become so close, no akuma had been too violent, all relatively easy to deal with, she'd been accepted into a fashion school, and nothing too bad had happened to her overall. Marinette laughed a little, which received a few odd glances from the parents nearest her, spiking her anxiety again.

 _Breathe, Marinette,_ she told herself.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The designer looked up. It was her turn.

"Oh boy," she muttered to herself, and slowly made her way up the steps. One, two, three, she was on the platform, safe and sound.

She breathed a sigh of relief, walking towards the teacher. She received her diploma and her handshake, a quick _congratulations_ completing the procedure. The young designer walked off the stage and stumbled back to her seat. Alya chuckled when she reached her.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were going to pass out up there," the reporter grinned.

Marinette groaned, "Don't remind me, that was super nerve wracking, everyone was looking at me!"

The redhead gave her best friend a pat on her head, tittering quietly. The rest of the ceremony went by slowly, name after name was called, until the very last student received their diploma. The principal walked up to the podium again, facing the students with a kind face.

"It's been a wonderful four years with all of you. Every single year, I say a speech for the graduating students, and every year, it doesn't get easier to say goodbye."

At the word goodbye, tears began brimming in Marinette's eyes, and she sniffled quietly. A look to the left showed Alya holding back her own tears, fist balled up on the chair.

"Of course, it's been an amazing journey, and I, as your principal, wish you all the best of luck in your future years."

Several other sniffles could be heard in the auditorium. A parent was already wailing near the back, and a few hushes came from the spouse.

"Now it's time for us to depart, but we, obviously, need to do one more thing. Everyone please take off your graduation caps and stand up."

A flurry of movement started as caps were removed, and people stood, anticipating what was about to come. Adrien raised his hand slowly and took off the graduation hat, knowing what was about to happen. He saw it in a bunch of movies, read it in lots of books.

"On the count of three!"

Adrien swallowed, pursing his lips, and glanced at the pigtailed girl standing a few seats away.

"One …"

Marinette diverted her gaze to look at Adrien, and their eyes connected. Alya was leaning forward slightly, ready to throw her hat, giving the designer a clear view of the blond boy staring back at her.

"Two …"

They smiled at each other, and gave somewhat of a nod, as if sharing a moment, right before it was all about to end. They faced forward, gazing intently at the principal, waiting for the final word.

"Three!"

Graduation hats flew up into the air, and rained down on the students, flailing to try and catch their own, or just any hat that they could take home. A cap flew down into Marinette's hands and she stared at it. She had watched hers fly off somewhere, but she had a slight suspect of who's hat she was holding. Tentatively, she looked up at Adrien, who shot her a mischievous smile, and her thoughts were confirmed. She had Adrien's hat in her possession. Adrien held up the hat he was holding, waving it around, and with a jolt, Marinette realized he had caught hers as well.

Marinette hugged his cap to her chest, blushing when she heard Adrien's laughter, despite the large amount of noise coming from every direction. She didn't care, though. The designer was crying, laughing and squealing all at once, Alya grabbing her arm tightly, bawling and screaming in her ear until Marinette thought she would go deaf.

"WE'RE GRADUATING, MARINETTE. WE'VE GRADUATED! MARINETTE –"

Alya never finished her sentence as she choked back a sob. In the end, the reporter settled on giving her best friend a hug.

"Thank you for being my friend, Marinette," the redhead whispered.

The dark haired girl laughed, "You sound like we're leaving each other forever," she retorted, but her face softened, clinging tightly to the friend who has been with her through thick and thin for all these years.

"Thank you too, Alya. Thanks for everything."

xxx

It was raining, pelts of water fell on the tarp Ladybug and Chat Noir was sitting under. They had just finished cleansing an akuma, before the onslaught of weather forced them to take cover in a small alleyway, where a plastic cover protected them for a while.

Their superhero costumes had run out, but both promised to turn their backs and close their eyes until they could transform back after recharging their kwamis. It was amazing how much trust had developed over the years from the very first time they had first met. Marinette still didn't want to reveal her identity, and although she's considered it many times, she thought it would be better for both of them not to know.

She knew he wouldn't tell anyone, she _knew_ , but she couldn't erase the fear that he would find her unworthy. Sure, Chat Noir had seen her plenty of times as Marinette, and he seemed to like her enough, but how would he react when he knows his partner is just the baker's daughter, just the plain girl he came to visit once in a while, chatting over cookies and sometimes milk, or hot chocolate?

That someone like the coward who still couldn't confess to Adrien, even after _four years,_ was an admired superhero of Paris. Marinette didn't want to disappoint Chat Noir; nor did she want to see the look of disappointment on his face.

Plus, they were heading their separate ways in a few months. What if their friendship broke apart? Their partnership? Marinette would rather leave with sad smiles, and intact illusions, than shattered relationships and twisted emotions. Sometimes, she got curious to who Chat Noir was, and had to repeatedly remind herself it was for the better. Maybe she wouldn't be able to handle who he was, either.

The _pitter patter_ of the rain created a gentle rhythm above the superheroes' heads.

"Where are you going to go?" Ladybug asked her partner.

Chat hummed, "Far away. Not in Paris. I don't think I'd be able to come back for a while."

They had been discussing what they would be doing in the future, discovering they had both recently graduated high school.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Hawkmoth anymore," Ladybug mused.

After the most recent akuma victim, their long term nemesis had directed a message through his host.

" _Don't believe this is over, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I_ _ **will**_ _come back one day."_

And with that, Ladybug ripped the glove containing the akuma. There was something final about the way Hawkmoth had said it, a layer of menacing anticipation lying underneath. _I will come back,_ he had said. He was leaving, at least for now.

"Where do you think he went?" Chat Noir asked, propping his chin on his fist.

Ladybug shrugged.

"We're not sure if he actually left, so I always need to be on my guard."

Marinette would be the only protector of Paris now, after Chat left for university in, from what Ladybug could understand, another country, probably overseas. She would miss her trusted partner.

"I'm going to miss you, silly cat."

Oh, she said it out loud.

Chat turned to look at her, and a Cheshire grin made its way to his face. Ladybug groaned at his expression, laughing and pushing his face away gently.

"Don't give me that look, Chat," Ladybug giggled.

She dropped her hands and poked at the ground they were sitting on, watching the rain fall.

"I will miss you too, My Lady,"

it was a quiet whisper, barely audible over the sound of raindrops hitting the floor around them, and in that moment, Ladybug wished time would freeze. She wished that Chat would never have to leave, that she could stay with him and fight akumas like they had a few years ago, when the prospect of university was never an option. When they were young; when they were free.

Playing hide and seek from Alya's string of questions flying after them as they swung away, sitting on the Eiffel Tower in the moonlight at unexpected times, a coincidental meeting. Puns and flirting and smiling and teasing, all that would be memories. And Ladybug never wanted to let any of that go.

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, fingers dancing near their toes, shy glances cast at the other, with no intention other than to memorize their partner's face. Of course, every detail of their counterpart was already drilled into their brain after years of working together, but Chat could never stop looking at Ladybug.

He held back all desires to scream at her, _My Lady, Marinette, it's me, Adrien. I'm here._

He loved her, and he could never tell her. Or could he? It wouldn't hurt, and it wouldn't be the first time he said it. It also certainly wouldn't be the last, or at least he hoped, dreaming that one day he would come back to Paris and be reunited with a smiling Marinette, a smiling Ladybug. It wasn't that hard, he could do it. The black-clad superhero opened his mouth slowly, and –

"The rain's stopped," Ladybug murmured, staring up at the sky.

Chat Noir let out a breath with a _whoosh,_ and he looked up to see she was right. The clouds were still dark, but was slowly dissipating, the only sign of rain was on the floor, water trickling towards the drain.

"So it has, my Lady," Chat confirmed, grinning when she rolled her eyes.

They stood up, stretching, and looked at each other. Ladybug's eyes softened when Chat's eyes showed his emotions, although he tried to hide them. Longing, sadness, fear, and … love.

She knew he loved her, and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't love him too. Just not in that way. He was important to her, and he didn't have to say a single word for her to _know._ Because she already knew. They fidgeted, and Ladybug broke the silence first.

"I guess this is goodbye, Chat Noir."

Chat regarded her with his watchful eyes and smiled wistfully.

"It's not a goodbye, my Lady. It's a 'see you later'."

Marinette hesitated for just a moment, before she stepped forward and engulfed Chat in a hug. He froze a little, stiff at the sudden contact, but in a few moments, wrapped his own arms around her. Chat could smell her, the sweet, soft scent coating her hair, and he buried his face in her shoulder, preserving the moment.

"It was an honour working with you, Chat," Ladybug whispered in his year, and he shivered when her breath tickled his ears. "You were … no, you _are_ the strongest, bravest, most _stupid_ cat I've ever had the amazing luck of meeting, and I'm grateful. You are the best friend and partner I could ever ask for. For that, I thank you."

Chat's hold on Ladybug tightened as tears threatened to roll down his face. He can't cry, not now, not in front of his Lady. He had to be strong.

"And you, my Lady," he responded just as quietly, "Are the most beautiful, kindest, _sincerest_ girl I've been fortunate enough to meet and work with. Your smile never fails to brighten my day, and keeping Paris safe is the best thing I can do, as long as I can keep it safe with you next to me."

He heard Ladybug take a breath, and ever so slightly lean her head on his, neither of them letting go. The pause dragged on for what felt like hours, and Chat inhaled gently, the words on the tip of his tongue, and he let them fly.

"I love you, my Lady,"

He couldn't see her reaction, nor did her body shift. She remained silent, then sighed, shoulders sagging as if in defeat. But when she pulled back to meet his gaze, she was smiling.

"I love you too, Chat."

His heart immediately began racing, and his fists balled up behind his back. He was fighting the urge to cry, and he shakily took his Lady's hand in his own. He pressed a soft kiss to her gloved knuckles, and she didn't pull away.

Breathing out, Chat straightened up and his green eyes met her ever so blue ones.

"Goodbye, my Lady,"

She smiled, and pressed a finger his forehead, pushing him back, just a little.

"It's see you later, silly cat. See you later."

She threw her yo-yo onto a lamp post and swung away without a look back.


	5. chapter five - song

_"…and now I belong to youuuu,"_ Nino finished, and everyone clapped as the song faded away.

The senior adjusted his baseball cap and bowed, winking to a grinning Alya. He made his way to the couches and seated himself next to the peppy reporter, handing over the mic to Kim. The stocky teen jumped up on the tiny platform and fidgeted under the harsh lights. An upbeat tune carried over the speakers above the group of friends, and they giggled when they recognized the song.

"Really, Kim?" someone teased, and the well-built jock threw a glare at the speaker's direction.

Before anyone could say another word, the song started.

"It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see …" Kim sang, turning a little red.

High School Musical's "What I've Been Looking For" blared, and Kim's voice was surprisingly soft as he avoided eye contact with a certain spiked-haired girl grinning at him.

"That you were always right beside me," Alix joined in, and Kim's eyes finally snapped to hers, and saw the mic in her hand, hastily stuffed towards her in an attempt to get her to sing.

The two sang vigorously, pausing at times to giggle and fight off the jostles thrown in their direction, both voices harmonious and impressive. The song ended with a cheer from everyone around them, a sheepish Alix and Kim giving small nods to the people clapping them on the back.

The two had become really close friends during their junior year in high school, and hung out regularly. At a point, Kim had asked out the short girl, and they dated for a while, but after a few months they broke it off, concluding that it was better being friends. After that incident, they were closer than ever.

"Who's next?" Alya questioned, looking around the large karaoke hall.

Marinette took a breath. "I am," she stated, stepping up to Max to retrieve the mic.

"Alright! What song?"

"Say You Love Me, by Jessie Ware."

Alya raised her eyebrow at the choice, but made the song selection, and the soft melody immediately began playing. The designer stepped up onto the tiny stage and into the glare of the lights above her. Her eyes flitted from face to face until they landed on the one face she wished to sing the song to.

Adrien was smiling, watching her as she fidgeted with the microphone, prepared to sing for him. Not that he would necessarily know that it was meant for him, but she was going to pour her heart out into it. She mustered up all her courage and feelings, gripping the thin metal between her fingers.

 _This is for you, Adrien._

"Say you'll love me …" Marinette began, gazing at the floor. "to my face …"

 _I'm needing more than your embrace._

 _Just say you want me,_

 _That's all it takes._

 _Heart's getting torn,_

 _From your mistakes._

Some of her classmates began swaying back and forth to the smooth beat of the song, and Marinette stared straight at Adrien, only looking away to gauge Alya's reaction. Her best friend pursed her lips and cocked her head a little, asking a silent question. Marinette gave the tiniest of nods, and Alya sighed, looking over to the tall blond leaning against the wall, watching the dark-haired girl as she sang.

 _Cause I don't want to fall in love,_

 _If you don't wanna try._

 _But all that I've been thinking of,_

 _Is maybe that you might._

Marinette blinked, and was horrified to feel tears welling up, threatening to spill over. No, she mustn't cry –

 _And baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say,_

 _And love's floating away._

A single tear trickled down her cheeks, and she heard quiet murmurs passing through her classmates, causing Marinette to turn bright red from embarrassment. Of course she'd manage to make a scene at _karaoke._ The song continued, and Marinette kept singing, determined to get her feelings across, all the while watching Adrien through her blurry vision as more tears flowed freely.

 _Won't you stay?_

She whispered the last words and the song faded, leaving the room in silence. Marinette stumbled off the stage, trying to see through her tears, and Alya snapped out of the trance, running over to her best friend, gripping her shoulder gently.

"Hey girl, do you want to go talk somewhere else?" the red head asked, stroking the trembling girl in her arms.

The reporter felt Marinette shake her head.

"I'll be fine," she breathed, "I just want to spend as much time as possible with everyone here."

She removed herself from Alya's clutches and turned, only to be faced with a tissue. Chloe held out the Kleenex, looking away and inspecting her nails.

"Wipe those tears, its making you look ugly," the blonde muttered, and Marinette smiled, taking the tissue from Chloe's perfectly manicured fingers.

"Thanks, Chloe," Marinette said, but the snarky girl just turned and sashayed away to join Sabrina along the stools.

Adrien watched as his princess cleaned herself up, his heart sinking as she did so. It killed him to know he couldn't say anything to comfort her, seeing as he was indirectly the one who made her cry. He was amazed by the courage Marinette had to stand up there and pour her feelings out in form of a song.

 _What the heck, if she can do it, I can do it too._

The model swiped the mic from Alya, who had taken it from Marinette, and the reporter looked up in surprise. He selected his song and marched onto the stage, heart thrumming against his chest. Marinette turned to watch him, eyes still red from crying. Adrien's stomach lurched, and he too began to sing his emotions into the mic.

 _My mind runs away to you,_

 _With the thought I hope you'll see._

 _Can't see where it's wandered to,_

 _But I know where it wants to be._

My Lady. Adrien's voice floated and rang out across the room and Marinette stared, entranced by his singing, Sam Smith's "Make It to Me" tune accompanying the beautiful sound.

 _I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow,_

 _I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that_

 _You're the one designed for me,_

 _A distant stranger that I will complete._

I like you, Marinette. I love you, Ladybug. I can't confess because I want to honor your wishes. You don't love Chat Noir the way you love Adrien. You're too far from liking my alter ego; I'm nothing but a **distant stranger** to you.

 _I know you're out there, we're meant to be._

 _So keep your head down and make it to me._

 _And make it to me._

He chorused throughout the song without ever once stuttering, and Marinette gazed at the young boy she had loved for so long. He stood in the radiant light, and she marvelled once again at how amazing he is, and what it had been she fell in love with at the beginning.

The song's last notes trickled to a close and the blond stepped down from the platform, Nino pouncing on him, slapping him a high five.

"Dude, that was sick! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

Adrien just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He looked over at Marinette, who avoided his eyes and went back to chatting with Alya, toes digging into the floor.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter and tears, everyone taking a turn with the mic, some singing beautifully, like Juleka, and some singing ridiculously off key. Everyone had a lot of fun, and towards the end of the night, Marinette sang seven more songs, some by herself, some with others, sometimes as a group. She sang herself hoarse, trying to erase from her mind the way Adrien had looked at her after his song ended. There was no way he was singing about her; which meant he was singing about someone else, another girl. Of course, he could just be singing for the sake of singing, but after her song, she saw some sort of determined resolve flash across his face.

He sang for someone he truly loved, and Marinette longed to be on the receiving end of the song. From what she deciphered from the lyrics, this mysterious girl didn't feel the same way as him.

 _How could anyone not like Adrien?_ She wondered. _He's so kind, so sweet, funny and caring._

The way his eyes burned as he mouthed the lyrics, voice ringing out all too clear, making its way to Marinette's ears. She had only heard him sing once before tonight, and that was unintentional. Marinette had been patrolling by herself, and she saw the young boy humming as he crossed the street. Ladybug hopped onto a nearby house and heard the sweet melody float upwards.

"… I believed I would find you …"

She looked down at him, his voice enthralling and peaceful as he walked along the sidewalk. Feeling foolish, but needing to hear more, Ladybug landed lightly on the next house and followed Adrien.

"… I will love you for a thousand mooooore," the blond carolled, and Ladybug was swept away, trying hard not to make a noise to give her away.

She trailed after him until he reached his house and went inside, where his song was promptly cut off. Ladybug perched on a lamppost, disappointed she couldn't hear more. When she went home that night, she searched up the song and listened to it all night until she fell asleep.

And now, she was at karaoke, hearing Adrien sing for someone else, and it made her heart crumble. Even now, she will never have Adrien. He would be leaving for the States in three days and after that, it was all over. She didn't know when he would come back, or if his father would allow him to visit. Adrien had assured all his classmates that he would return, and Marinette hoped he would keep his word.

Marinette couldn't believe she was losing two of the most important people in her life, seeing as Chat was also going far away for university. She never found out where he was going, but it was probably better that way. Their identities had to be kept secret. Even with Hawkmoth temporarily gone, there was no guarantee he wouldn't return, or bring harm to others. If they knew each other's identities, it would give them both a weakness that Hawkmoth could take advantage of. Marinette replayed her farewell scene with Chat Noir in her head, and she felt tears beginning to emerge again. She suppressed them, knowing Chat wouldn't want to see her cry. Not that he was in this room to see her do so.

 _Oh Chat, how I'm going to miss you. Come back soon, kitty._

xxx

"Call me!" Kim hollered at the class, and everyone erupted into chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah," Nino replied, shoving him away.

Karaoke was finished, it was 11PM and they were beginning to disperse. Marinette stood by Alya, Nino and Adrien, watching their class walk their separate ways.

"So it's back to us four, huh?" Adrien said, and the three turned to him.

"Yeah, it is," Nino agreed.

Alya sighed, "I can't believe you're leaving us, Adrien. How could you ever do that? I thought we were your friends."

Adrien smiled, although a little sadly.

"Sorry about that, guys," he murmured. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"It's okay," Marinette spoke for the first time since the class left the karaoke bar. "We're happy that you found somewhere to study something you're interested in. Plus, it's not like we'll never see you again, right?"

At least, she hoped. He promised.

"Right," Adrien confirmed, and there was a confident assurance under that tone, and Marinette was relieved.

"So, when's your flight?" Nino questioned, putting an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

Adrien stuck his hand in his pocket. "9:15AM."

The DJ whistled. "That's early, man. Couldn't you have booked it for a later time?"

The model laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, Nino. My father booked the ticket."

Alya rolled her eyes, propping her hand up on her waist. "Again with your father; make some of your own decisions! At least he's not going with you, you can finally have some freedom!"

Their laughter echoed across the street. It was fairly empty now, street lamps flickering and bathing them in their yellow glow.

Suddenly, Adrien reached out and pulled all of them into him, engulfing them in a hug.

"Wha … Adrien, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to miss you all so much," the blond mumbled against their heads. He still towered over them, even with Nino's growth spurt.

His hold tightened, and Marinette's head was pressed against his shoulder. He was so, so warm, and his arm enveloped her so gently. She breathed in his scent the slightest bit, noting the smell of … blueberries? It seemed so familiar, as if she _knew_ this scent, but where …? She closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around his back, giving back her own hug, and she felt Alya and Nino do the same.

"We'll miss you too, Adrien," Nino whispered.

A quiet, choked noise, came from the blond, and Marinette realized he was weeping silently. If anyone else noticed, no one showed it. The four huddled together, breathing calmly as they preserved one of their last moments.

An overwhelming realization that Adrien was truly going to leave, going overseas to a university far away, and Chat was also leaving, left Marinette feeling excruciatingly alone. Even if she couldn't have Adrien, she could always, _always,_ rely on Chat to be there for her. Her trusted partner, friend … and he was going to be gone as well.

It all came crashing down on her, and she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to move forward, she wanted to freeze time altogether to a few months ago, when the pressure of college was non-existent.

Everything was moving way too fast, and for the second time that night, Marinette cried.


	6. chapter six - heart

Marinette stared at the boy she's loved for so long, and he gazed back with fervent eyes. She was surprised to see passion burning behind his green eyes that seared through her own, causing her heart to race, just like it had all the other times in the past she was near him. That was long ago, however, and her affections have transformed after becoming close friends with Adrien. The roaring fire blazing years ago now flickers softly, like candlelight.

Now this boy, who has changed her life in so many ways, is standing in the airport by a pillar supporting a giant sign with a flashing number 2. It was the day of Adrien's departure to the US, and the _entire class_ was there to see him off. Funny how it only felt like not too long ago when he was just a clueless boy in the class with no friends but Chloe.

The snotty blonde had gone through quite a development as well. No one could say she was not still terribly annoying and rude, even to this day, but everyone could agree she's gotten better after a close incident she had with Ladybug. Marinette eyebrows wrinkled as she remembered Chloe's wails as she slammed on the glass doors.

" _Help!" the blonde screamed, fists pummelling against the clear case they were trapped in._

 _Ladybug huffed. "It's no use, Chloe. This is a sound proof box. We're going to have to wait until Chat can get us out."_

 _ **And I can't use Lucky Charm just yet … we don't know where the Akuma is still. I don't know if I will have time to recharge.**_

 _The spotted heroine bit her bottom lip in anticipation._ _ **Where are you, Chat? I'm stuck here with Chloe of all people, too.**_

 _Chloe slumped to the ground, curling up into a ball. Marinette casted a glance at her before looking back down. That is, until she heard quiet sniffles coming from her classmate. Looking up, Ladybug was surprised to see Chloe's hands on either side of her head, shoulders shaking as she whimpered. It was a strange sight, and the masked superhero raised her hand slightly._

" _Chloe?" she whispered._

 _No response. Marinette shuffled closer until she was sitting next to her sworn enemy, and nudged Chloe's foot with her own. The blonde peeked at her most admired person from behind her arms, and suddenly lunged towards Ladybug and tackled her in a hug._

" _What the –" Marinette squirmed and leaned back, uncomfortable with Chloe's distance. "Hey, cut that out!"_

" _I'm scared, Ladybug." Chloe sobbed._

 _The black haired girl froze mid-push. She felt the blonde quivering, clenching Ladybug in an almost deathly hold._

" _I'm sorry … I'm sorry," the crying girl gasped, falling back and grasping her wrists until her knuckles turned white._

 _Bewildered, Marinette leaned forward._ _ **What was this side of Chloe?**_ _The blonde began to rock back and forth._

" _Chloe, what's wrong?"_

 _Even if she was rude and bratty, Chloe was still a civilian of Paris, and Ladybug had vowed to protect each and every one of them. She unwillingly rested her hand on the crying girl's back, and rubbed it up and down soothingly._

" _This was … similar to how my mother disappeared." She hiccupped._

 _Ladybug's hand stopped, and the heroine scrambled in front of Chloe. "What do you mean?"_

 _Chloe looked down, another tear sliding down her cheek. "My father and I were tossed into a box, kind of like this one, while my mother was taken away."_

" _Do you know why?"_

 _The blonde inhaled, "No, I don't. There were strange people with masks and …" she trailed off._

 _Marinette sat, deep in thought._

 _ **That's a troublesome background. No wonder she's so messed up now. I probably would be, too. Wait, am I**_ **sympathizing** _ **with Chloe? I never thought I'd see the day.**_

 _Shaking her head, the heroine stood up._

 _ **I can't think of this now. We have to get out.**_

 _With a gentle hand, Ladybug held out her hand._

" _C'mon Chloe. Let's get out of here."_

A light tap on her shoulder shook her out of her flashback. Alya stared at her best friend.

"You okay, girl?"

The dark haired girl gave a quick nod. She looked up and saw Adrien and Nino exchanging punches on the shoulder, both grinning as they bantered. Their classmates all gathered and it was loud, even in the airport with bustling people, rushing to catch their flight. The giant clock above the terminal read 9:00AM, meaning Adrien was going to have to leave soon if he wanted to make sure he leaves on time.

 _Or I could intentionally delay the plane._ Marinette thought to herself, debating on ways Ladybug could make a spectacular appearance. Sighing, she looked away. _There's no point delaying the inevitable, Marinette._

"…Marinette? Marinette!"

A sharp jab in her side.

"OW!" The French Chinese girl whirled to face Alya. "What gives?"

The reporter gave a pointed look to Adrien. Marinette turned to see Adrien clearing his throat.

"Maybe … a word? Privately?" he asked, turning red at Alya's gasp and suggestive look.

Marinette blinked. "Uh, sure. That's – that's fine."

Adrien led her a little off from the group to a pillar, sporting an advertisement for a watch.

"So … I'm leaving soon," the blond started.

 _Smart move, Adrien. Way to have a conversation._

He swallowed. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, and so little time. He would be leaving in 15 minutes, and the girl standing in front of him was still clueless about his feelings. Marinette looked up at him and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Yeah, I know."

Silence.

"Y-you'll stay in touch?" Adrien blurted out.

Marinette nodded. "Of course. I have your phone number and everything. Or you know, talk online. Cause that might be cheaper, haha, or not."

Adrien smiled at her awkwardness, even now. He'll miss her a lot, that's for sure.

"I'll miss you."

 _Oh crap. Did I just say that out loud?_

Marinette jumped a little at the proclamation and Adrien felt all the heat rush to his cheeks.

"I er – I mean – um – well, I will miss you yes, but uh –"

Then she did the unthinkable; she stepped forward and hugged him. He heard Alya squealing but all he could think of is _Marinette's hugging me, Ladybug's hugging me, she's hugging me. Hug. Me. Oh my gosh. Who needs my flight I can stay like this forever._

"I'll miss you too," Marinette mumbled from his shoulder.

Then she released him and Adrien automatically felt an urge to pull her back into a hug, but he resisted, and dropped his arms to his side.

"Marinette …"

"I'm so sorry! That was so sudden, I shouldn't have done that so randomly, I didn't know what I was doing, oh my gosh – "

"Marinette!" Adrien interrupted, "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Taking a breath, she nodded. "O-okay." Half turning, Marinette made to walk back to Alya, who looked as though she was bursting with excitement. Face burning and brain muddled, she barely heard Adrien say something else.

"Pardon?"

Her long lasting crush stood there, looking torn, almost distressed, as if he was contemplating something. After a long while, he straightened up and shook his head.

"It's nothing, Marinette. Thanks for being my friend."

She smiled. "It's no problem."

Adrien watched her walk back to their classmates, and he trailed behind her. He had almost told her everything. Who he was, who he knew she was, how he felt; but he couldn't do it. Not in this last moments before he had to leave. It was the most painful decision, but it was necessary. He couldn't dump all that on her like this. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling like the world had cheated him.

xxx

A crackle over the P.A. system made everyone jump.

 _Would anyone boarding the plane at Terminal 2, please make their way there now. I repeat, anyone boarding the plane at Terminal 2, please make their way there now. Thank you._

Another round of static, and the P.A. went silent.

Adrien looked around at his classmates one more time.

"Thanks for everything, guys."

Kim laughed. "No need for thanks, man. Come back anytime and visit, alright?" He lifted his fist.

The blond grinned and bro-fisted the tall jock.

"Well, this is it."

He collected his luggage and slung his bag over his shoulder, making his way toward the rope that would separate him and the others. Someone was already holding it open for him.

"Goodbye, guys. It's been great – "

Adrien choked up and turned so his back would be facing everyone. He didn't want them to see him cry.

Then a small voice said, "It's not goodbye. It's see you later."

Marinette's voice was quiet, but strong, holding a confidence Adrien knew only Ladybug could pull off. Her phrase, however, struck a chord within his heart and his vision blurred.

"Yeah," he forced out. "See ya later, guys."

A chorus of "Bye Adrien!" and "We'll miss you!" echoed behind him as he walked into the boarding dock and the lady hooked the rope back in place.

Marinette watched Adrien get further and further away, and Alya took her hand, squeezing it once for comfort.

"Are you okay?"

The dark haired girl stared ahead, and saw Adrien turn the corner, disappearing from sight.

"Yeah." Marinette replied. "Yeah, I'm okay."

And she knew, deep inside, she meant it.

a/n: I'd like to thank everyone who's supported me in this fanfic, it was an amazing experience for me, especially since it was my first ML fanfic! This is the end for this story, but if you'd like, I'd appreciate it if you check out my other current works in progress, You're Not Sorry and It's You. I apologize for the sparse updates, but I'll try my best to find time to get my stories back on track!

Again, thank you for all the encouragement and I hope you liked this story ;AA;


End file.
